


Cuddles

by EclipseKuran



Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alpha Philza, Alpha Ranboo, Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), JSchlatt and Dream and Puffy are siblings, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Schlatt doesn't die of a heart attack, Schlatt lives, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Clay | Dream, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), non-sexual heat, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: Dream is in a nonsexual heat and wants cuddles.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100606
Comments: 35
Kudos: 606
Collections: Non-Sexual ABO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so nonsexual heat if you haven't paid attention to the description or tags. Just a couple of buddies doing some platonic cuddling.

Dream cuddled further into the warm body below him, burying his cold nose into a warm neck smelling of iron, baked potatoes, and gunpowder. It was a scent he had been familiar with for many years and would make sure to stay familiar with for many years to come. It was a great comfort in this time of mood swings and unbelievably painful cramps. The man below him kept him grounded, one hand gently massaging the lumbar of his spine while the other carded through wavy blond locks.

Techno made him happy and he couldn't help but purr and release the happy omega scent of fresh melon.

A deeper, more growling purr met his in kind, vibrating his ribcage in a way that made his brain shoot off the happy chemical to and from all his synapses. His little tail swished back and forth rapidly under his loose shorts, his sheep ears twitching every so often as the puffs of air from the alpha's deep exhales tickled his ears. Any other time, he would have flushed hard enough that all the blood in his body would be in his face, but not right now, heat was always the exception.

Honestly, Dream was extremely lucky that he was visiting Techno when his heat hit, or he could have been in a lot of trouble. His omega status wasn't something widely known, Dream often going out of his way to get scent blockers. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his designation, but it just wasn't anyone's business. Normally, he spent his heat with his brother, Schlatt, or his sister, Puffy, both older siblings being alphas, so they could take care of him and anticipate his needs. Techno and Philza were aware of him being an omega and he trusted them, so it worked out perfectly. His only complaint was not being at his own nest, but Techno was pretty helpful with making a new one at his house, it was a bit on the scuffed side though.

The idea of being in the middle of The Greater SMP or L'Manburg and going into heat absolutely terrified him. It wasn't that there was anyone despicable enough to take advantage of an omega in heat on the server, but more of that he didn't instinctually trust any of them to be near or take care of him during heat. He was sure, if it came down to it, that someone could do it in a pinch, but he very much preferred to avoid that ever happening.

Which brought him to where he was now, cuddling with one of his favourite people on the server. For some reason unknown to him, nearly everyone in existence thought he and Techno hated each other, having a tolerable working relationship at best. Maybe it was all the encounters at MCC (despite them teaming for one of them), a brief stint at MCM, and the duel Mr. Beast blew out of proportion. Regardless, it didn't matter to him, only making it easier to wander out there because no one expected it.

"Doin' okay there? Need the heatin' pack for your stomach?" Techno asked while shifting the fingers massaging his lower back under Dream to feel the bloated flesh in question.

"Mm, not yet, 'm still okay, just want cuddles," Dream murmured into his neck before letting out a frustrated huff. "Pup?"

Techno hummed. "I think Phil took Ranboo to an Ocean Monument to look for sponge. They'll be home later."

Huffing, Dream accepted the answer. Of the four pups on the server, and he knew he shouldn't be playing favourites, but Ranboo was his favourite. He loved Tommy and Tubbo, but they were both misbehaving, chaotic forces that drove him up the walls some days. Most people thought it would be Tommy who was the problematic child, that Tubbo wouldn't cause any problems if Tommy wasn't around. Dream would say they clearly forgot who started the fire. Then there was Purpled who had his moments. He stayed quiet, until he didn't and something was exploding. And, finally, the newest pup to his server was Ranboo, polite with a spine like a chocolate eclair and memory problems that made a goldfish equivalent to that of an elephant. Ignoring all the times Tommy and Tubbo dragged him into one of their cracked out misadventures, he only ever helped people, fixing creeper holes and replacing people's lost tools with better ones. He was the "good" child.

The faster Phil and Ranboo came home, the sooner the two alphas could join in on the cuddle fest. Phil's wings were so soft and warm, leading to long, languid naps, and Ranboo wasn't half bad at cuddling either. He wished Schlatt and Puffy could be there, but Schlatt was busy acting as an advisor and mentor to Tubbo, while Puffy was helping Niki build her not so secret city. But that was okay, he was with his second family.

Inhaling the scent of baked potatoes and iron one last time, Dream fell into a peaceful sleep, further lulled by the low rumbling from the alpha below him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Puffy and Schlatt with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this one, but enjoy, I guess?

Puffy would fight God if he ever tried to stop her from treating her baby brother like a pup. He was her whole world and nothing would stop her from babying the adorable hornless sheep hybrid, regardless of age. Even at the tender age of twenty-one, she couldn't help but turn into a pile of goo when his fluffy ears twitched or his little tail waggled in time with his emotions.

It... honestly, as terrible as it sounded, she loved when Dream was in heat. She didn't like his misery during his monthly cycle, but it was more of how much he reminded her from when he was little. He was cuddly and always wanted to be around her or Schlatt or one of their pseudo family members, even following her around like a duckling back when he was a pup. It was more of nostalgia than anything, but she still couldn't help loving those little moments during heat. Just like the one they were in right now.

Despite her omega brother being over a foot taller than her, Puffy still carried him on her hip while moving around the kitchen like she would when they were younger, before he shot up in height during one rude growth spurt in his teen years. He had his arms wrapped awkwardly around her shoulders and his faces buried in her fluffy hair, mindful of her curled horns, purring in pleasure at being so close to his sister every so often. She had one had tucked under his bum while his legs wrapped around her waist so he wouldn't slip down or fall as easily.

The only problem she had with this position was it tired her out after a while. Sure, she was a strong alpha, but lugging around her 190 lb. brother for half an hour would tire out anyone after a while. Which was why, when Schlatt walked through the door, she was happy to give her arm a break and shuck the cuddly hybrid into her brother's arms.

The man shot her a glare, but it quickly melted away when he looked into Dream's bright green eyes, his adorable ears twitching with excitement at the sight of his brother. He immediately purred and buried his face into the taller male's neck to take in the smoky scent of whiskey and ink. Anger forgotten, Schlatt immediately caved, like Puffy knew he would, and readjusted his old to better tuck Dream close to his body, protective of the omega.

He meandered to the small nest Dream had set up in the corner when he didn't want to be alone in his big nest upstairs. The omega had them in various areas of the house, the ones in the living room and Schlatt's office being the most occupied when he wasn't in his main nest in his room. They were usually cleaned up after every heat, but he would leave one or two around to lounge in between heats.

Continuing her little dance around the kitchen as she prepared dinner, she listened to Schlatt let out deep, rumbling purrs, the sound of squealing and laughter mixing in every so often when Schlatt would tickle their younger brother and mutter loving bits of nothing. For all the airs he put on, Schlatt was a massive softy, as often evidenced by how much he dotes on Dream and Tubbo when no one was looking.

Sweeping the last of the chopped mushrooms off her cutting board and into the pot, Puffy replaced the lid and left the mushroom soup to do it's thing until it was ready to eat. Puffy washed her hands and any dishes or utensils left in the sink, placing them on the drying mat to be put away later, then wiped down the counters. With dinner on the stove and the kitchen clean, the sheep hybrid made her way to the living room.

At the sight of the nest, Puffy rushed forward, leaping and crushing Schlatt's right side since Dream was cuddled to his left. The horned man let out a curse, growling at the giggling woman as she shoved her full weight on his arm to crush him even more.

Rather than chew her out like he would on a normal day, Schlatt wiggled arm out from under the short woman to wrap around her and draw her closer to his chest to be closer to Dream, to which the omega purred gleefully with both his alpha siblings in one of his nests with him. He reached out a hand for Puffy, which she gladly took, tangling their fingers together. She watched his little ears twitch in contentment.

It was little moments like this that melted her heart. She loved them both so much, and God help anyone who ruined their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had something kinda going, but I couldn't fully grasp the idea. It was mostly just based on the idea of Puffy carrying Dream like a toddler despite him being a full grown man, then shucking him off onto Schlatt to carry or something. I dunno, man, smh. I still hope it was enjoyable even though the quality was shit.
> 
> I do have another chapter ready for this series, but I want to write another chapter (maybe two) before I post that one. The other one that's done was written before this one, but I want to keep this vaguely chronological. Not that it matters because this series has a bunch of changes, like Schlatt doesn't die of a heart attack and steps down as president to become Tubbo's advisor, or how [REDACTED], or [REDACTED]. Those are spoilers I've just realized, so you'll have to wait.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment. Reading the lovely words of you equally lovely people gives me so much serotonin in my aching life. (I have a sprained ankle and the pollen is killing me, send help).

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best writing, far from it honestly. I wrote this on my laptop's notepad during one of my ROTC class to keep myself awake because my SGT would murder me if I feel asleep in class and I choose life. I have a lot of problems sleeping, so there may be more little drabbles like this in the future. I wrote and it would only sit in my drive gathering dust, so I may as well post it for someone to enjoy, maybe make someone's day just a little better.
> 
> Just wanted to fuel the ABO side of the fandom a bit. This was my first time writing ABO, so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> If you enjoyed this product of boredom and trying to stay awake, leave a comment. I love reading what you all have to say.


End file.
